


the poison i need (less of inside my body)

by radiodurans



Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [6]
Category: Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: (not to Harry though - offscreen), Anal Sex, E.g. that too-much-pda energy of the het couple that fights in the college common room, Feminine Harry Styles, Gender Play, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, In which Lirry is incredibly chaotic and mildly heterosexual, M/M, Nonbinary Harry Styles, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: This is a mistake.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Liam Payne
Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	the poison i need (less of inside my body)

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that every time Liam films a YouTube video his editors have to cut out detailed ten minute discussions about what it felt like to fuck Harry & that Harry & Jeff both can’t believe that somehow Harry’s mistake has never made it into the wider press.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

This is a mistake.

Liam is behind Harry, draped over his back, panting hotly in his ear. His pants are off but his t-shirt is on as though that affords him a level of dignity. Harry is starkers; he knows he has no dignity left now that he’s made the decision to get deep-dicked by Liam. It would be less terrible if he were more drunk or if this was less premeditated. Sadly, he’s sober as a newborn and everything is going according to plan.

(Not that Liam knows this. He thinks it’s pure coincidence that Harry’s caught him staring and decided to make a move. Liam is the most unobservant person Harry has ever met except for in this one crucial way. Something inside him notices – he _sees -_ )

Harry cries out when Liam grabs Harry’s hair with his whole fist and _pulls_. He grinds his cock against the cleft of Harry’s ass and grabs ungracefully at his tits. A muttered stream of curses rings in Harry’s ear. It’s a little horrifying to see firsthand how Liam treats women in bed.

(It’s a little thrilling to be treated the same way.)

Liam presses his dry index finger against Harry’s unyielding hole. _Jesus_ – straight men are impossible.

“The lube is right there, Liam,” he says, pointing at the bottle on the pillow next to him. “It will still be tight, I promise.”

Harry shivers at the sound of the cap snapping open. He closes his eyes and imagines himself getting wet as the lube drips between his cheeks.

“Thought your, erm, experience would make it a bit looser than a girl’s.”

Harry almost retorts, _We both know your cock ‘slipped’ into the last girl’s_ – but then, _fuck_ , Liam’s finger is _in._ He groans as Liam pushes in deeper, wiggling aimlessly inside his ass.

“Curve your finger up a bit,” says Harry. Liam does as he’s told, hits Harry’s prostate, and slides the rest of the way in when Harry’s body relaxes. After he slides in a second finger, Harry hears him rip a condom open with his teeth. He squirts some lube on his now-protected cock and pulls his fingers out of Harry’s ass.

“Pushing in now,” he says quietly. However, his cock stays pressed against Harry’s hole. Liam’s hand shakes on the small of his back. Hit by shyness – or gay panic.

Harry doesn’t have time for anyone else’s sexuality crisis. He’s got enough of his own, thank-you-very-much.

“It’s just like with a girl,” says Harry. “It’s exactly the same.”

“Just like a girl. Right,” says Liam. His hand stops shaking. It migrates to Harry’s hip as he pushes in. Harry gasps and presses his hard cock to his stomach. As Liam works his way in, Harry strokes the underside _hard_ with a flat palm.

“Tell me I’m a pretty girl,” says Harry with his hand gripped tight around the head of his cock. “Tell me!”

“You’re a pretty girl,” says Liam.

He leaves behind scratch marks when he comes.


End file.
